


weeks slip by, i keep loving you too much

by lehnsherry



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, poem, steve is lovely and oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 10:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: friday evening, dancing with a girlyou stayed home again, and all I can think about is that her eyesaren’t blue enough
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/943182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	weeks slip by, i keep loving you too much

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my computer and found this poem written in _2014_ (oh god) and figured, what the hell, I might as well edit it a bit and post it! In 2020 we love our dramatic, poetic past selves.

Sunday night, I lie awake  
worrying, like I do,

\- about rent, always about rent,  
\- about the fact that Christmas is in three weeks and I don’t have  
the money for presents  
\- about you coughing on the other bed across the room  
so close but miles away  
\- about the fact that there is nothing I’d rather do than curl close to you between  
the too-thin covers  
\- about the fact that you are _it,_ for me,  
always have been, always will be,

Tuesday afternoon, on the windowsill  
I sit still as you sketch my face  
saying it’s practice for your art class we're too poor for you to attend but,  
your long delicate fingers hold the pencil like I’d hold your hand  
gentle but sure  
and I can't tell you not to go

Friday evening, I’m dancing with a girl  
you stayed home again, and all I can think about is that her eyes  
aren’t blue enough, that she’s too soft to touch  
that someone like her might be what I need  
but never what I want

Saturday, we go for a walk  
you feel a bit better today  
it’s snowing, and it gets on your eyelashes,  
my hand twitches by my side but I don’t  
touch you  
you smile and tell me you love  
the snow, the sun, the freezing air  
I can barely keep myself from blurting out that I  
love  
you, just you, exactly like this, _you,_

Sunday morning, the sun has woken up before you,  
and it seems to adore you almost as much as I do  
it puts a warm glow on your pale cheeks and parted lips  
you look like an angel  
but right now (always, to the end of- )  
I’m the one  
who’s watching over you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I'd love a comment!


End file.
